To Be or To Pretend to Be
by Avi Joanie
Summary: Karin was poor and suffered throughout life but she meets Kazune who soon brightens her life Kazune has sins that never seen the light. He was plague by regret but Karin was the cure And soon their perfect world is destroyed when the truth is shown.
1. Milk

To Be Or To Pretend To Be  
Chapter 1

Sorry for mistakes this story might have, didn't really proofread it...

Summary:She was a poor girl with bad luck but is know was the angel everywhere she goes even after what happened to her, he was a young man with everything but guilt stricken when he is always seen as hero but no one knows of the horrible thing he did. They both get played in what they are and what they want be. And find out what life has in store for them both.

-  
"I didn't do anything I swear!" Karin said as she tried to shake the bars that prisoned her.

"You have your right for a public lawyer." the cop firmly said.

"She can't even kill a fly." Said the neighborhood prostitute who didn't care to be imprison.

"Please! I need to get to work! I won't have money for rent.." She helplessly pleaded but not to long after her tears started to fall. She let go and started to wipe her tears. Bad things always happened to her. She sat down and her tears really started to flow out. She had always been a orphan. But conditions were always bad in the orphanages so she ran away 5 years go and has been living by herself ever since. But she never forgot the younger kids there so when she could she would steal the milk that would be sent to the rich homes, they had more than what they need she always thought. She never thought of the consequences if she got caught because she felt it was the right thing. But now she got the picture.

"Good things happen to good people." The prostitute said as she chewed gum. "I pretty sure you won't end up like me." Karin said nothing. "Look kiddo. You look very young, how old are you 15?

"17..."she said quietly "Almost 18..."

"See you can out of this type of place unlike a old hag as me."

"Karin." The office said loudly. "Your lawyer is here."

Kazune was a young successful man of the age of 21. Born from a rich family and had the best schooling in the world. And the youngest in his law school to graduate. That's why his friends and families couldn't believe he would be working for the government as a public lawyer for underage teens in poverty. They all felt he could do and earn much more than that. But he felt he was he duty to make up for his biggest regret. He dealt with the worst of kids but he felt better by helping them. Even after one almost killed him. Kazune rushed when he heard the call. It was late at night but this was his job. From what he knew it was a girl accused from multiple robberies of, milk. This made him laugh because who steals milk. But since he knew the poor always were charged harshly so he accepted to be her lawyer. I hope she is not hard to deal with Kazune thought as he went in the police station.  
-

"Karin Hanazono." Karin said as her lawyer asked her name. From the moment she saw him she knew he was rich. He wore he Armani suit and had a heavy scent of Cologne.

"Kazune, Kujyou." He said to fill the uncomfortable silence. "I am your lawy-"

"Can I go home?" She blurted out. "I need to work to pay my rent..."

"Where are your parents?" He asked

"I have none."

"Legal guardian?"

"I have none."

"Do you live by your self?"

"Yes." Kazune looked at the girl. She looked young and already living by herself she probably never even read a book he thought. "Look yes I stole the milk but how can I leave the kids staving."  
"

You have kids?" He said in astonishment

"No the orphans. I was in there place and how did I wish for milk." She stopped and she felt her throat starting to burn. "I just wanted to help..." Tears started to fall. "I didn't think I would end up here." Kazune looked at this girl carefully. Her red green eyes, Her messy gold locks. He felt a burning desire like he imagined Karin felt when she wanted to help the kids.

"Well I am going to try to get you the minimum punishment which might be service hours couple, but with out a guardian you are probably be put back in a orphanage..."

"Noo!" Karin said as she slammed her fist on the table. "I can't go back there. It is hell for me there!" She felt her tears form once more and she looked at the young man with pleading eyes "Please help me." She begged. Something about her that moment made her too familiar and filled him up with the wanting to help Karin.

"I will. Just trust me."

Karin did not trust anyone not after what life put her through, but she would make an exception. "Okay."

"I will get you out of here today."

"Vistor time is over." the cop said. Karin looked at Kazune with panic.

"Don't worry I will talk with the officers right now just stay claim in the cell."

Karin nodded and was escorted by the cop as Kazune watched.

Karin sat in her cell. Could she really trust a person so easily, something about him was so inviting to her. But even if she didn't she had no choice but, to trust him. I forgot his name she then thought. But you do trust him she reassured her self because that's all she can do.

He never did false promise. And even if he has to break her wall to take he out of this place he would so it.

"At least let her out of this." he demanded. "This is a minor case she doesn't really need to she in jail."

"Yes we know but she has no legal guardian beside that she has no bailout money. What if she runs out and never shows up again."

"She is not going to leave I can gura-"

"Sorry, Kujyou there is so much you can or can't do."

"No I won't let that girl sleep in this place."

"That lawyer of yours looks promising." The prostitute said re-breaking the silence again.

"He promise to get me out of here..." She said as she looked down on her fingers. "I trust him but I don't want false promises you know..." at

" Hon your too young to look cruelly on this world once your an adult do start watching out. This is my advice too you." She paused and turned to look at Karin "When I was 24 I found out my husband cheated on me and then he left me with all his debt he got from loans of the gangsters, I didn't know how to get that money and in that little amount of time... So I had to resort to this and I still haven't payed them off."

"I am sorry..." Karin said as she looked at her. She never would want to wish that at anyone, less herself.

"Are you nuts?" The cop asked.

"I promised the girl I would get her out of here today, this is the only thing I can do for help." He said as he filled the papers out. Yes he was crazy but that girl really didn't deserve to be here. "Done." He said as he finish the mountain of papers he then he handed the papers over. " I believe she can get out now."

"Karin-"

"Here!" Karin said as the cop opened the gate.

"Please follow me." The cop said and then lead her out of the prison she thought she would be in forever.

"Karin!" She heard her lawyer say as she got out.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she saw him she then ran and hugged him. "I don't know how to repay you!"

"There is a few things you should know though miss." The cop said ruining Karin's happy moment.

"What... is it?" She said looking at the cop and then Kazune.

"He adopted you."


	2. Bonds

Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" Karin said as she turned to the cop and then to the lawyer "I don't even know this guy's name.." She did wanted him to help her, but not this way. "He can't adopt me!"

"He can, he is 21." The cop said.

"It was the only choice I had." Kazune stated. "If I didn't do this you would have been here until the found a orphanage to put you in you know." Karin just looked at him with no words what could she say? Yes she wanted to live by herself but this guy really kept his word not only that but became her father?

"Can we speak alone?" she asked. The cop nodded and left the room. "Am I going to have to live with you?" She asked.

Kazune studied her carefully "Yes until your 18.."

"How the hell did you get to adopt me your not much older than me. I can fend for myself!" she said angrily. She didn't want to live with him.

"I am 21! I am considered as an adult am I not, look I did this for your own good! Do you want the life your?" He asked "I really want to help you. Your are not going to have to live with me forever, just a few months since we are going to get checked by the social worker... But frankly you only have two choices here.. To live with me or live in the orphanage." He sternly said. Yes he knew his family would be angry when they find out he adopted a 17 year but he knew this was truly the only was he could really help.

"I hate men." She said as she looked at floor. "I think the are the worst of the animals, they always had been seen as better than women but in reality they hide how despicable they are... they are scary beasts..." She then looked up. "Thank you for being kind to be in my moment of uneasiness, but I see you no different from my definition of men.."

Kazune was not mad because that was how he felt about his own self. He had too much self pity to himself that did not value himself like others would. He always saw lowly on himself when others applaud him for his success, fortune and fame. He was his worst enemy, the person he most hated. "I am still saving you from this hell your in." He plainly said "You deserve more than this even if you think of me that way." He said as he looked at her. Karin looked at him as he was crazy because it was common sense that he would get offended

"Why do you wanted to help me so much. Are you a pervert?"

"You look like an innocent child."

"Looks can deceive you."

"Your telling me..." He said backfiring on Karin. "Your just going to live with me until your 18 and then you can leave. It's a simple settlement." He said as he sighed he only wanted to help her and she starts getting defensive, it was kinda cruel.

"I can't say no can I.." She said giving up. It was only a a few months until she was 18. So it shouldn't be that hard she thought.

/-_-_-/

Morning came shining in. Karin opened her eyes as the sun shone outside her window. Karin tried to recall how she got in the room, last thing she remembered was her sleeping on the drive to what now is her home. Leaving a one room only apartment to what she was positive was mansion was something from a fairytale. Her room was fairly empty. It only had a bed, night stand and empty closet but it had an amazing view of what seems to be a garden. Karin ran out of the bed to see the garden from the huge window, she never had seen something more beautiful.

"Miss.." She heard as the door knocked. "Kazune told me to set up breakfast for you." Karin ran to the door and opened it.

"Where is he?" She said as she looked at the maid. The maid was quite stunned that Kazune brought in such a pretty girl in his house.

"He is off for work miss." She said and bowed "He told me to fix up breakfast for you."

"Really? Thank you!" She said and hugged her "I haven't ate breakfast since 5 years!

/-_-_-/

Karin ate everything that was given to her because she knew how people would die for the food she was eating, she was in their shoes once of course. When she finished she quickly got the plates and went off looking for the kitchen.

"Where are you going miss." The maid said as she saw Karin leave the big dinning room.

"Where is the kitchen?" She innocently asked.

"I take the plates there miss..."

"No! God gave me feet and hands I can do it." She grinned. The maid nodded and lead her to the kitchen. She thought Karin was no ordinary girl.

Karin set the plates and started to wash the dishes while humming some love song. The Maid just watched, she didn't want Karin to hurt herself. In no time Karin was done to the maid surprise. "Do you need help?" Karin asked as soon as she was done. "I'll help you clean and stuff I don't want feel useless and bored." She smiled "I bet you need help with such big house."

"No Miss its fine, its my jo-"

"Call me Karin, You don't need to be formal with me." She said as she smiled " I want to help out." That's when the maid knew what a good friend she just made.

/-_-_-/

"Kazune are you crazy!" His best friend asked. His name was Michiru Nishikiori but they just called him Micchi. He was good looking and had new girlfriends every week or two. "And they say I am the perverted one..."

"I don't see here like that!" Kazune snapped. He decided to invite Micchi to lunch to tell him but he didn't think it would be this annoying.

"Have you thought what your family will say..."

"Yes I did but you know, it's my life.."

"You bearly turned 21 last month and you are already adopting 17 year olds?"

"I see her as a girl that needed my help nothing else Micchi." Kazune said firmly.

"Thats what you say now.." Micchi said

"I mean it."

"Just don't make stupid mistakes again man." Micchi was the only one who he told what he did in the worst night of his life, he was the only person he could tell anything. Their friendship was in that kind of level.

"I won't.. You should have seen her yesterday, she meant to do no harm she just wanted to help the young orphan kids so she stole milk."

"Milk? They put her in jail because of Milk?" He said amused

"Yes."

"That's a first."

/-_-_-/

"Yay! We are done!" Karin said as she put the mop in the air! "Miyon! Put your broom it the air!" She said as she was Miyon just looking at her. "This is a big house to clean be proud!" She smiled.

"Karin your one of a kind!" Miyon giggled as she put her broom in the air. "How about we cook some food?"

Karin Nodded Happily. "Miyon your the best!" Miyon blushed she had never received just a praise as she did from Karin. Karin was just too innocent-like. She knew why Kazune adopted her. Her kindness was true, she was innocent like a child, how could he not adopt her to help her out she thought. He was the only son of the richest family in Japan. But she did feel something fishy about Kazune. His willingness to help was sometimes too extravagant, and Miyon was too observant to not notice.

"What is your favorite food?" Miyon smiled.

/-_-_-/

Kazune looked at the time in his office. It was almost time to get home he thought. Not that he wanted to go home but it felt odd.. odd that he had a "daugther" at home. He totally was not ready to be a father and having a girl almost his age as his daugther... did not spark his fatherly ways. He did want her to go to school, have those stuff girls like and have a good life though. He did felt sad how she had been living not long ago he could only imagine what job she had to work and what place she was living. Kazune sighed has he was realizing he was crazy. Not only that but he knew Karin wouldn't accept him as a friend any time soon since he is a guy. He had dug himself a hole. But it did lessen his guilt.

/-_-_-/

"Is Kazune a good guy?" Karin asked as she saw Miyon cook. Miyon did not want Karin to burn herself because the stove was to high tech for her knowledge.

"Of course he is! I mean he took you in didn't he."

Karin sighed "I know but I don't trust men..."

"Not all men are the same Karin." Miyon said still having her back on Karin

"But they are like!" Karin justified.

Miyon turned off the oven and looked at Karin "Kazune would never do whatever happened to you. That's why you hate men? Because something happened?" She asked.

Karin as speechless, she never said a thing of what happened not that she didn't want to but she couldn't. A big part of her couldn't.

"You don't have to tell me Karin." Miyon sadly smiled. "There a time and a place for everything." Miyon resumed cooking leaving Karin in her train of thought.

/-_-_-/

Kazune parked his car. For some reason he was filled of anticipation. He never had this kind of feeling since he remembered. Maybe because there was a stranger girl living in his house. And also he knew that Karin wouldn't accept him anytime soon, she probably thought he was some sick pervert with a lot of money. He sighed and got of the car. He shouldn't be afraid of his own house.

/-_-_-/

"Hm I wonder why Kazune hasn't gotten in the house..." Miyon thought as she was setting the table with Karin. A table for 2.

"He probably is thinking of how to get rid of me..." She said quietly.

"Oh No! He probably is shy, I mean he is your father he needs you to accept him at least."

"I will never see him as my dad he is almost my age! And I barely know him..."

"Karin, give him a chance to be your friend trust me it will make him feel much better. He is not a bad guy, he is like the gold prefect boy."

The door opened.

"Okay Karin he is here that means I got to get going." Miyon put the food on the table and smiled "I am sure when you get to know him you will really like him for sure." Miyon then left the dining room leaving Karin thinking about her words. "Good evening Sir. Diner and the miss are in the dining room." She said as he was Kazune putting his suitcase on the sofa.

"Is she doing okay?" He asked. Miyon smiled. Karin could hear his voice from the distance.

"She is an angel. One day with her and I ready see her very dear to me." Kazune said nothing he knew Karin was very special. "Have a good night." She walked out of the door.

And left Karin and Kazune Alone.


	3. Garden

To Be or To Pretend To Be

Chapter 3

I thought last chapter was really slow... I guess I wanted to state emotions and background a bit more... This chapter should be more fast pace and short. That's why its posted really fast, because the action starts here. Comments/Questions/Concerns/Ideas will be answered or taking in consideration :) I hope you enjoy it. And 

**Thank You**.

* * *

_Sólo quedan las ganas de llorar (Only the wanting to cry is left)_  
_ al ver que nuestro amor se aleja (To see our love is moving away)_  
_ frente a frente bajamos la mirada (Face to face we put our gaze down)_  
_ pues ya no queda nada de que hablar, nada.(because there is nothing more to say, nothing.)_

_

* * *

_"How are you feeling?" Kazune said as Karin poked her food. This was their first dinner and it was the most awkward dinner they both had.

"Fine thank you for asking." she took a bite of the food she was poking. Kazune kept his gaze on her.

"How are you?" she said after she finished swallowing. She had to get use to him, he did do some much for her in so little time.

"Good." He then took a bite at his food.

"Miyon became my best friend" she commented when looking at her food.

"Yeah she is really nice." He said. At least they had a conversion going he thought. "Tomorrow I have no work so she doesn't come though."

Karin frowned.

"We can go to look for furnishing and clothing for you tomorrow though." Kazune smiled

Karin sighed "You have done too much for me Kazune..." Kazune was surprised but for the fact she knows his name.

"Karin, Money is not an issue."

"Father I don't want to." Kazune was shocked. It took a minute or two until he busted into laughter which made Karin was confused.

"Call me Kazune instead, daughter." He said trying to be serious.

"Then your going to have to call me Karin..." She quickly said.

"Fine but tomorrow I have to take you shopping." Kazune said as he got up from the chair and grinned. He really is persistent Karin thought. Something about Kazune that night sparked a feeling Karin did not know she could feel. And all she did was watch him.

Kazune collected the plates and went to the kitchen to clean them. Any feeling he felt that Karin would not easily accept his help was long forgotten. Kazune didn't care what his family would say about him. Because something about Karin little by little was taking the guilt he felt for all these years and what he always had wish for was a way to stop feeling guilt. She really is angel-like he thought after a while and a person like her was really worth having by his side.

They both knew each other for such little time and they already had a big impact on each other. But they did not feel it. Both non believers of love at first sight and separated by only 3 years. They, what felt did no harm, did the most.

* * *

It was a cold night. After the beating they gave her in the orphanage house she didn't want to ever go back. She was only 13 and it was common sense that she shouldn't go out at night, but she still walked down the empty street. She lived in a very poor town so their wasn't even lighting on the streets. As she walked she felt a person walk behind her. She did not pay attention though.. She felt it was just a person going the same way as her. That is until the person from behind gripped her wrist.

* * *

Karin woke up. There were some night she would have nightmares but about a day she had already lived. Karin was a careful person, she never said too much. But keeping it all in did harm her.

Karin looked at the time. 1:53. What could she do this late at night she thought as she got out of bed. She thought, she can go to the garden. Karin put on her slippers and walked carefully through the dark hallways of the white mansion. She didn't want to wake Kazune. As soon as she got outside she felt the night breeze but Karin didn't mind. Karin walked and soon enough got to a maze garden. Karin was astonished of the beauty the garden had. It was her new favorite place. Karin walked and walked and saw all the different flowers and plants and smelled all the different aromas. But soon enough she found herself lost.

"Damn..." She whispered as she looked around. There was no way out.

"Karin?" She heard from the back. She quickly turned to see Kazune. Her heart was beating fast.

"Oh its you." She sighed in relief.

"What are you doing out here in the night?" He said as he grabbed her shoulders. Was she planing to run away he thought. Karin just looked at him weird she didn't understand why he was stressing.

"I couldn't sleep." Kazune let go of her shoulders and sighed, he was overreacting. "And I got lost in here." She added

"I thought you were running away." He sighed.

"Why would you care if I ran way or not." She said annoyed.

"I need to protect you."


	4. Cross My Heart

To Be or To Pretend To Be

Chapter 4

Cross My Heart

A/N: Thank you guys. Thank you. The story is being Reviewed and Read. It makes me happy.

Also I will keep the characters secrets until you guys and I feel some attachment on this Karin and Kazune I created ;) But I am sure Karin's secret will come up first.

Also Pardon for any errors that I might have missed in this story, I have had little time to proofread.

* * *

_Have you lost your mind or has she taken all of yours too._

Karin felt a blush creep on her cheeks. Meanwhile Kazune was realizing what his words made seem.

"I-I didn't mean it that way!" He said nervously as he saw Karin's face.

"Your weird." She simply said trying to not show how flustered she felt. She just didn't quite understand him and that bugged. She wanted to trust him but how could she if she doesn't understand him. "Can you show me how to get out of this place?" she asked the air around them was too uncomfortable to just stay standing.

Kazune nodded. He was never good at expressing his feelings. He didn't like her, in the like-like kind of way. But he didn't want to look stupid in front of her. He should be a positive role model to her, he is her adoptive father although he knew they would never feel like a dad and daugther.

"Why were you here anyways?" She asked as they were on their way out.

"I sometimes can't sleep so I take a walk in the garden." He said. It was much more complex to say why he couldn't sleep.

"Oh." She replied.

As soon as they got out of the garden they went to their separate rooms, not saying a word.

Karin closed her bedroom door and went into the bed. It was already 3:26. And she actually felt tried. But she still couldn't go to sleep. She wondered if Kazune felt the same and soon enough she fell asleep.

But the sun came up to early as the sunlight hit Karin tried face. Karin groan, she did not wanted to wake up at all. But the sun was heating her face too fast.

But with Kazune it was a different story. Kazune many nights had sleepless nights, specially when he didn't take his sleeping pills his doctor gave him. He was used to not sleeping so at 9 am he was already finishing his morning exercises. He knew Karin would be still sleeping so he dared not to wake her up.

As he entered the house his phone started to ring and of course he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey! Kazune! My man!" Kazune sighed, it was Micchi.

"What do you want?"

"I want to meet your daughter." Kazune could sense his smirk over the phone.

"I don't even know her myself and you want to hit on her." Kazune said disappointed.

"I don't want to hit on her... yet. I just want to see how she looks like you know. Who knows what kind of beautiful girl you have in there."

"Micchi, stuff it. Your not meeting Karin any time soon." And Kazune hung up the phone. He truly didn't know why he was friends with that guy.

"Who wants to meet me?" Karin asked standing from the top of the staircase. She wasn't able to go back to sleep after she felt the heat the sun was producing. So she changed into a pink cream dress she found lying around her room and decided to go to the kitchen to make something to eat. But then she found Kazune on the phone talking about her.

"My friend, Micchi, he likes to hit on girls so your not meeting him anytime soon." He said sighing it was embarrassing to have a pervert as a friend.

"Oh." Karin said and started to go down the stairs.

"I see your ready." Kazune said with a smile.

"For what?" Karin said confused

"Remember I told you we would go get you clothes."

"No. I am fine..." Karin was a modest person she didn't want Kazune to waste money on her because it felt she owed him something.

Kazune grinned "Pretty girls need pretty dresses like the one your wearing. I'll be back down in a minute." Kazune said and went up the stairs leaving Karin and her blushing face.

Again she felt flustered by Kazune's words. He just did too much for her in so little time it was starting to hit Karin. Maybe there was good guys in the world she thought while taking a seat on one of the stairs. She never had friends but Kazune was quickly becoming a person of trust for her. Did that mean he could be consider as a friend? A time went by and soon Kazune was back down.

"Let's go." Kazune said. He was going to win Karin's trust today.

/-_-_-/

"Kazune this store is expensive!" Karin said as Kazune dragged her in.

"No its not." Kazine was used to expensive stores. He then looked through a rack of clothes. "See this is nice." Kazune said pulling out a light purple silk wink dress cut wrapped dress. Karin fell in love with the dress but then looked at the price

"300 for a dress? No lets go to Wal-mart instead." She demanded. Kazune chucked.

"May I help you guys?" A young lady working at the store asked.

"Yes." Kazune said "I would like to take this dress. And any clothing you think fits good for this girl here." He said putting his arm around Karin's shoulder.

"Kazune your crazy!" Karin said turning her head to him, Kazune just chucked again.

"You guys make a cute couple." The lady said taking the dress, she then smiled and started to get the clothes for Karin before they could say anything. Kazune quickly took his arm off Karin and Karin just blushed.

"Kazune you don't have to buy me all this stuff." She said as she saw all the clothes the lady was getting her.

"But I want too." Kazune smiled "You deserve this." Karin felt a rush of emotions. She wanted to hug him and cry and thank him badly. No one ever gave her anything and now she met Kazune who gives her everything, she didn't know how to express her gratitude. Karin was holding back her tears. But Kazune noticed. "Karin don't start crying.." He said tenderly and took a hold of Karin's hand. "Smile, I am your family now."

Kazune tried what he could to understand Karin's feeling. He knew no one ever gave her anything so she must feel overwhelmed. He looked at her shocked eyes and smiled reassuringly at Karin. This girl was changing him fast and quick and he was not refusing it.

/-_-_-/

Karin's room was no longer empty. It's big windows had blue and white clear curtains. Her bed fame was one that made for a princess, with its big wood poles covered by blue curtains that matched her bed sheets. Karin also had one black marble bedside table on both sides of her bed, one had her old fashion clock and lamp and the other had a giant vase filled with flowers she got at the garden and a phone. Her closet was filled by clothes, shoes, bags, and accessories many girls her age would envy and her vanity was huge and had a chair bought all the way from England. And to top it off she had a beautiful big ball shaped chandelier that was made out of blue and while glass pieces.

Karin was taken back by Kazune's kindness. She had her dream room in a dream house that had the most special person she has ever met, Kazune.

It was already two weeks she had been with him. And she feels attached to him more and more each day. She thought men were the most hideous creatures in the world, but how can she say that now when Kazune has done too much for her. He gave he what she most wanted, safety and a family.

"Karin?" She heard say from the other side of the door. It was Kazune. It was the weekend and it was already a ritual that he would awake her up every weekend.

"Come in." She said as she quickly patted her messy hair neat.

Kazune opened the door with a giant pile of books. "I am going to home school you." he said with a giant smile in his face. Kazune thought of this last night, he knew Karin had little schooling and in a poor environment, she probably also got poor schooling too.

"I don't want too." Karin said. She never liked school she thought it was useless.

"You want to get out of the life you had right? The way you can do that is by learning and going to college" Kazune explained.

"No, I just need to work hard at my job." Karin insisted.

Kazune sighed, Karin wasn't going to make it easy for him was she?

"Fine I'll do it." Karin then thought. Kazune did do a lot for her so she should at least fulfill his wishes.

/-_-_-/

A day of learnig past by. Kazune taught her her multiplication tables and how to read and write simple sentences. But Karin could not help but to blush. She would get distracted by Kazune's closeness to her, he would get too close, invading Karin's person space.

"C-Can we stop for today." She said nervously. Kazune looked her and the then closed the book.

"Yeah we should." He said the calmest way possible he also took a notice how comfortable he would get around her. But is was a unconscience act and he would take notice after he felt her face near his, and so he would quickly retreat. Karin quickly left the room with her feelings in a mess. She didn't know why, but she felt her heart skipped a beat when Kazune was near.

Kazune felt a huge attachment for Karin. He wanted to give her the best of the best to see her smiling face. Two weeks was enough for Kazune to know everything about Karin, or almost everything. He studied her habits and listened to the stories when they had dinner together. He thought as her as a fallen angel. Every Wednesday according to Miyon, Karin would go to the orphanage, where she took the stole milk to and with the money Kazune gives her, she would buy food for the kids. He saw how innocent she was by the way cried once because he killed a passing fly last Friday. One would say he had some kind of romantic feelings for her but he would brush it off and simply say:

"Your her father, You just take care of her."


	5. Tales Of The Far Past

To Be or To Pretend to Be

Tales Of The Far Past

Chapter 5

* * *

_You've got a dark heart_  
_ You've got a cold kiss_  
_ You are my love_

_

* * *

_Karin felt her heartbeat thumping fast_. _She laid on her bed acknowledging the feelings she felt. The last time Karin felt her heart racing was the night her worst nightmare happened. It still was painful for Karin to remember but it was one of those moments that would be always fresh in her mind.

Karin looked a the sealing and started to remember.

She walked the dark alley and felt a wrist grab her. She dared not to look back.

"Hey." She felt a drunk man say. She did not say a word and tried to shake of the grip he had in her.

"Can I go..." She said after her attempt to get away failed.

"No." The man firmly said. Karin started to panic she never had felt the feeling fear.

Karin picked up all the courage she had and kicked backwards hitting the mans leg, and as soon as she felt the man loosen the grip she ran.. but her running was too slow compared to the man's.

* * *

Kazune sat in his home office. The heat was getting to him he thought as he unbutton a few buttons of his shirt. Kazune never excepted to get to attached to Karin. No, he only wanted to help her just like the rest of the poor kids he deals with but Karin was now different, she wasn't one of those kids that once they are gone he didn't see them again. Out of sight out of mind? No not Karin.

Kazune was once in love.

And swore never to fall again.

Some people say that most people fall into a mid-life crisis. But Kazune always thought he had it when he was in his late teens. Most teenagers aren't ready to face with difficult hardships. He can agree to that statement.

He was the age of 18. Youth was on his side just as well as love. He had the money, looks, the stuff, and the girl. But you can say that was the cause of his downfall. He was the kid that never had to deal with the fearsome rejection, so when he did, he broke down.

He never was more in love than he was with her. She was his one and only true love. He love every aspect of her and he would whisper it to her every time he had the honor to do so. He was a true romantic. But like many romantics, their vision of true love are shattered and torn, and filled with the idea that love is not true but a false face. A ugly face under a beautiful mask.

He didn't knew that she broke hearts for fun.

His girlfriend left and ran away with another man. A man he only knew because the man left him a letter before they ran away. Kazune became devastated when he saw it had its girlfriends writing. And he his heart stopped when he read the content.

_To Kazune_

_I am sorry..._

_My love, I can no longer say it's yours._

_But I can say I have wonderful memories._

_Its time to move on..._

_I was unfaithful to you, I recognize it._

_But-_

_I did what my heart told me, and I don't regret it._

_What I regret... was saying _

_"I love you."_

_I felt lust for you but I never felt what I feel with my other lover..._

_I am sorry._

_I will end this relationship._

_And I will go far away from here._

_

* * *

_Karin hoped Kazune was already sleep as she sneaked out of the gardens_. _She needed breather and with Kazune around she wouldn't have the same comfort she thought_._ But he was there in a bench looking a the moon unaware of Karin presence_._

He doesn't look well.. Karin thought. His eyes looked with full of sadness. They weren't the eyes that gave her the protection all this time. He looked vulnerable and human. For once, he didn't look like a hero on one of those movies.

"Are you okay?" Karin asked walking closer. Kazune though, still didn't move his gaze.

"Have you been in love?" Kazune asked as Karin sat next to him. But she became unsettled. Why would he be asking these questions.

"No..." She answered but Kazune still didn't look at her, his eyes were fix on the moon. "Why are you asking this?"

"Don't fall in love it's a curse." He said bitterly. Karin was confused, this was not the Kazune she knew. And she didn't know why he was this way.

"Is it?" She asked looking at the moon herself. "I don't think so..." This grabbed Kazune's attention. "I think love... Is beautiful." Kazune shifted his gaze to Karin "Yes you have to risk and fight for it but if you don't.. You risk even more. Love is like luck as well, you have to find it yourself, go all the way. And once you find that love, I bet it opens the door of true happiness. It's a blessing to be in love." Karin kept looking at the moon as Kazune studied her face.

He thought Karin was amazing. He never met a person like Karin, she had her own way of thinking, different from him. And it was fascinating. Karin started to show him a different outlook of life, one where he didn't have Mr. Perfect, a life he felt no regret or shame.

He then started to realize, that night.

That Karin was the key to his happiness.

He just knew it.


	6. A Mild Situation

I was walking in a dark empty room until I reached a white door. I didn't think twice to opened it and I saw Karin, endlessly crying. As I walked closer it seemed she was getting further. But soon enough she saw me and her face paled, her eyes widen, and she screamed.

I felt like if a knife stabbed me.

* * *

To Be Or To Pretend To Be

A Mild Situation

Chapter 6

_I will tremble a prayer_  
_and I'll beg for forgiveness._  
_Your sins into me_

_

* * *

_

Kazune opened his heavy eyes from his horrific dream. He never had such a vivid nightmare like he just did. Did it have a meaning? He thought like most people would. Not only was it the first time he dreamed of Karin but it was also the first time he had seen her in such a state. His heart was still beating fast because of the scare. He would shake dreams off easily but he couldn't this time.

Keeping the dream in mind he changed to get ready for work, ate, and went to check on Karin. He felt uneasy to just leave without making sure she was okay.

He quietly opened the door and saw Karin's fragile body peacefully sleeping. And with a sigh of relief Kazune closed the door. Not making a noise that would wake up Karin.

"Checking on Karin Sir?" He heard Miyon say from the back of him. He turned and gave her a greeting smile.

"Good morning Miyon. Please take care of Karin today." He said with a bow.

"Don't worry Kazune, Karin can take care of herself she always has." Miyon said with a smile. "But she really seems to take a liking for you though..."

"I have too." Kazune said with a smile "Well I take my leave now, see you in the evening." Kazune said as he started to walk out the door and went to his work.

* * *

Karin didn't wake up long after Kazune left. Karin had a change of heart as soon as she woke up. She realized she wanted to learn and go to collage and be a social worker or something. She came to this realization because she wanted to make Kazune proud of her, to take in a stupid girl like her she thought she had to at least make him proud.

"Lets do this!" She said as she got out of the bed and quickly changed.

* * *

"You like her." Micchi said as he laid some documents on Kazune's desk

"She is dear to me of course I like her." Kazune simply said.

"I don't mean it that way..." Micchi added and Kazune gave him the sigh look.

"You should really stop asking me the same question you do every morning I come to my office."

"I am curious I mean I haven't met the girl, but I can see bit by bit your forgetting about you know who."

"I will never forget her." Kazune said as his anger was rising,

"She was a bitch. You should forget her."

"You didn't know her like I did Micchi." Kazune and Micchi always had different opinions on Kazune's ex girl friend. Micchi never liked her and Kazune always would justify her.

"Cause I didn't give her the time of day." Kazune was silent. "Forget about it, listen your parents called."

"They did?" Kazune said surprised. They probably found out he thought.

"They told me that you should call back, that it is important."

"Shit."

* * *

Karin was studying. Its funny how she use to hate reading but now knowledge is one of her favorite things. She spent the whole day in Kazune's office because it had a bunch of books on the walls and stuff. It was like a own little private library. Karin finished the book she was reading and closed it. She was siting in the desk chair and for a moment thought about Kazune siting where she is a lot of the times.

Yes she admitted she started to see Kazune as more as a friend. But Karin wasn't going to confess that to him. She was sure he didn't see her that way. She never had been in love with anyone either. So she was sure this feeling she had was of love.

Her heart skipped a beat when he was around and he had done so much for her. He also always took care of her. How could she not love him she thought. He was everything a girl can dream for. He was like the perfect man.

But their love was not simple she thought. Because he did adopted her so under law she is Karin Kujyou.

Karin stood up and put the back to its place and left the office, she didn't want Kazune to know that she was in there for some reason. But as soon as she left the room she hear the front door open.

Kazune was home early.

"Karin?" He said as soon as he walked in.

"Yes?" Karin said pretending to come in from the garden.

"I have a huge favor to ask from you." He said desperately.

"What is it?" Karin said as she started to get worried.

"Pretend to be my wife."

"Wha?" Karin said as she felt hotness rush to her cheeks.

"My parents called and the found out about you.." He said and then ran his fingers though his hair. "And they think that I got married with you..."

"Your kidding me..."

"They are having a formal dinner party and guess who has to go with me."

"I do?"

"Yes." How could she say no after he has done so much for her, this was the least she could do.

"Karin thank you!" Kazune said pulling her into a hug making Karin's heart really skip the beat.

How the hell was she now going to hide that she was utterly in love with perfect Kazune?


	7. A Turning Point

To Be or To Pretend To Be

A Turning Point

Chapter 7

A.N: Written in a different way.. Thank you for comments and sorry for delayed I been really busy xD I hope you guys like it xD

**Karin P.O.V**

Karin your a stunning girl Miyon said as we both saw me in the mirror. In no time Miyon had curled my hair and put it in a side bun. I was wearing a beautiful olive colored dress, jeweled all over the corset and sparkly all over the ends of the dress. It was a short beautiful dress.

"Thank you!" I said with a bow when she finished my little makeup.

Karin you deserve this! She politely smiled. She then opened the door for me. My heart was going unbelievably fast for a small affair I was attending to with Kazune. I am supposed to be his daugther, yet I am going as his wife. It gives me a sense of how my life would be with him if we both were in love with each other.

Not me only in love with him.

**Kazune P.O.V**

As she came down I saw her in a way I never have seen her before. Glowing with beauty and radiance. I felt like it was only me and her in that moment and no one else. And my eyes became addicted to her image in merge seconds. Boy was she not the girl I pitied and took home months back.

She said breaking me from my trance. She probably thought something was wrong with her because of her confused expression.

"You look alluring tonight." I manged to say. But quickly regretted it, when her faced showed no emotion. But she then gave me a gorgeous smile.

"Thank you!" She said with utter joy. I never knew someone could become so happy with so little words.

**Karin P.O.V**

"Wait I need to give you this" He said taking out a wedding ring. It was tiny but absolutely perfect. "So they think we did get married." He then picked up my hand and slipped it on

"It fits just right doesn't it?" I simply nodded I was lost of words.

/-/

We got in the car and it had a heavy scent of guy cologne, Kazune's scent I guess.

"It going be a short trip." Kazune stated and started the car.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I said mumbling. For some reason I wanted Kazune's parents to like me. It was rare when I cared what people thought about me, but then again, can I really say I am the same person from before?

"I think they will I mean they have no choice so.." He smiled but still looked at the rode.

"Kazune.. Thank you." I said as I looked at the rode. "I never thought I would meet a person like you.. I hate men, but you are the exception." I felt his glaze when we reached the red light.

"No thank you Karin. Your company is the most precious thing to me." Me heart raced of joy and nervousness, I felt a blush creep me but I wasn't going to face him. How could I when he is saying such sweet words too me.

My instinct was telling me to be careful, but my heart was telling me to embrace it.

**Kazune P.O.V**

When we arrived everyone's eyes were on Karin. Not only because they heard that she was my wife but because she was really breathtaking. But this bothered me. I didn't want my cousins or the rest of males in the room to look at her with the eyes they were. I know I shouldn't be bothered but for some reason it really ticked me off.

"Kazune!" My mother said as she walked towards me and Karin with my father. I put my hand on Karin's hip and pulled her closer. To show my parents we were actually a couple and to shoo a way the remote possibility that any guys in this room can date Karin.

"Mother, Father. This is Karin, my wife."

**Karin P.O.V**

"Well she indeed is a beauty." Kazune's mother smiled at me. I honesty was panicking and Kazune's hand round my waist didn't make it better.

"Th-thank you ." I totally felt my blush.

"Well lets start the dinner." Kazune's dad commanded. "We were waiting for you guys." God I wished I had decent table manners.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Kazune whispered "My mother likes you so you passed." I turned to him and saw his smile. God was he handsome.

We went to the dinning room and the table was huge, like really huge. All I thought was how Kazune's family afford all the food they put on the table. Kazune's got the chair for me and then sat next to me. His parents were not to far away from us.

They didn't really asked personal questions.

Most of them were about me and my hobbies, nothing about my family and such.

"So how is Kazune treating you?" Kazune's father asked

"Of course he is too kind!"

"Ah and when he was small he hated girls." His Mom said and the whole table laughed.

"Mom!" Kazune said embarrassed. It was cute.

"He is really nice to me he always has... That's why I love him... he is like my knight and shiny armor..." I thought out loud and that's when room was filled with silence. And that's when I realized what I said out loud.. and Kazune was right next to me!

**Kazune P.O.V**

"Karin your are the most adorable girl I have ever met!" My mom said. But I was too shock to actually pay attention now. I was confused. Confused with my emotions and Karin's words. Did Karin love me? Or was she in love with me? Or is she just acting her part? And why did it pained if she didn't love me. Was I in love with her?

Sometimes these kind of certain situations make you realize what is right in front of your eyes. But this just confused me.

"Kazune are you listening?" My father said.

"Huh?"

"Your mother was asking you to pass the salad." He said and I quickly passed the salad. My thoughts were too mixed up. I swore never to deal with love again yet I am in a situation because of love. I felt dear feelings for Karin. But if she is in love with me, can I return her feelings? The least thing I want to do is hurt her. And I am sure if I see her with another man I will be mad. Does that mean I love her.

"I think I am going to get a breath of air." I said as I stood up. My dad nodded and I was excused.

I was outside for a while. My parents had a house in the mountains of the outskirt of town so it had a wonderful view of the city on their balcony. I kept looking at the lights. But my mind started to think of Himeka. Pretty things always lead me to think of her. But now beside of her I thought of Karin. Innocent Karin. I sighed. I never thought this night would mixed me up with so many emotions honestly.

"Kazune?" I heard someone say. I turn to see it was indeed Karin. But she looked sad and worried, and it ached me seeing her like that. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am sorry I left you alone..." I said looking at the ground. I couldn't see her straight in the eyes.

"I am sorry.. my words must have discomfort you..." I said nothing, I couldn't lie. "I promise to never say that again, I don't know what I was thinking.. You have done so much to me and I... and I messed up, I am sorry.." She said with a shaky voice I look up to her and see her teary eyes. It was like a shot with an arrow. Karin was in love with me...

"I think I leave your place before it gets worse... I don't want to cause you trouble." Karin said and turned to walk back in but I got a hold of her wrist before she could go any further. She then faced me with her eyes now filled with shock.

"I think you'll be doing more damage to me if you leave me." And then by pure instinct I kissed her soft lips and then slowly parted.

"I have fallen for you Karin."


	8. Happiness Is Short

To Be or To Pretend Be.

Happiness Is Short

Chapter 8

A/N: I listened to a song and got highly inspired, it was a song exactly how I pictured Kazune to feel.. Please Review :D Oh and say hello too the unfolding drama now :)

This sotry was also a bit hard to write I honestly don't know why... Anyways Review, comment, fav, etc.

BE PREPARE TO SEE MAJOR DRAMA AND TWIST IN FATE :D

Sorry for errors, long chapter tho :D

_

* * *

_

"Kazune.." Karin simply said as he had her chin cupped. Her heart was overflowing with happiness but yet it still had fear that it was all a joke.

"I am being quite honest Karin." Kazune whispered as he looked into her eyes. "I never thought I would end up like this, foolishly in love with you."

Karin was too lost for words. For the first time someone told her they loved her. She never thought it would happen to her. She thought she was a "throw away" but now she found a person valuing her for her. Karin couldn't have been any happier.

"Karin why are you crying?" He asked putting his hands on both her shoulders as his eyes showed sudden worry.

"I... Its the first time someone has told me they loved me. first time in my life." she said with tears in her eyes. "I, I, thank you." She said sobbing with a smile in her face.

"Karin I love you." Kazune said and hugged her. "Get used to it..." He then kissed her cheek.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Kazune's mom said interrupting their little moment.

"Mom.." He said as he let go of Karin...

"Son, are you going to stay the night?" Kazune's dad asked "I think its too late and you drank a bit.."

"I don't know if Karin.." He said and looked at Karin.

"Yes we will stay tonight.." Karin smiled. Tonight was Karin's best night in her life.

* * *

"This was your room?" Karin asked as she looked around the room. It was blue and very large, it had wooden boyish furniture and it still seemed it was still owned by a 17 year old.

"Yeah... I haven't been here for a while.." He said looking at his frames of pictures. "Sorry for causing you this trouble my parents are ver-"

"No its fine..." Karin said. Because they are "married" Kazune's parents only gave them one room to sleep in. Of course Karin was shy. Who wouldn't be after they confessed to each other.

Karin looked at Kazune as he would pace around the room looking at his old belongings. He would occasional smile and frown making Karin smile, he still acted like a kid...

Karin then realized, she loves this guy. And she knew she had to tell him her past. It hurt her just to keep in secret but she wanted him to really love her, for her.

"You know why I hated guys.." She whispered and she didn't listen to his response. She was embarrassed so she never told anyone because she never thought someone would care for her.

"About 4/5 years ago... I was walking home.." She started and Kazune attentively listened to Karin. He started to feel it was one of the first time she opened up to him. "It was late and dark.. when I was followed by a drunk guy.." Karin felt her tears rising and Kazune's heart was breaking. He felt so many of negative emotions rushing to hear what he felt was the worst. He knew something happened long ago, that he wouldn't like at all.

His Karin.. suffering because of a guy.. guy who had no dignity.. a guy who he closely can relate to...

"Can remember telling him to go way.. but he wouldn't.. and.." Karin started to cry.. "I just remember his touch and how I shivered before and I can't remember the rest..."

"Karin.." He said as he saw Karin with agony. He hated who ever did that to Karin, he hated the guy to death, he felt defenseless and all he could in the moment he felt was to hug her which he did. He never excepted this to happen... today, which so far had been such a good day for him.

Karun looked up to Kazune as he looked down to her. They were both siting in the bed and they both had rush of emotions in them. "Kazune.." she mumbled as Kazune's face got closer. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he kissed her. And Karin's reaction was to kiss back.

"I will never cause you that kind of pain." Kazune whispered as he pulled back. Karin innocently nodded. Karin could have trusted with Kazune with her life. Kazune continued kissing her gently as trying to erase any pain Karin had felt. He licked her bottom lip as to ask permission to enter Karin's mouth. Karin's heart was beating faster. Kazune pushed her down to the bed contined kissing her has his hands started to roam her body.

They were true lovers for that single night.

* * *

The sun was shining through the window as Kazune woke up. He couldn't believe Karin was actually sleeping next to him, and less of what happen last night. He might as well be a pedophile he thought as looked at Karins sleeping face. But the love he felt for her was strong. And even stronger now. She was his and he wasn't going to let her go. Not like he did with Himeka. And as soon as she turns 18 he would be more than willing to marry her. And really make her his wife.

And then the phone rang.

Kazune put on some pants and quietly went to get his cellphone. "Hello?" He whispered trying to not wake Karin.

"Hey Kazune!" Micchi said. "I am waiting for you in the living room of your parents pad."

"How the hell-"

"They invited me to breakfast. They told me you were here.. with your wife?"

"Its A long story.." He said as he looked at Karin. "What do you want by the way?"

"Business stuff..."

"I'll be down.." He said as he closed his phone. He got a shirt and went down. Leaving Karin to rest.

* * *

"Mommy!" A young boy said running to his mother. The boy had green eyes and blonde hair and wore bunny ears. He was no older than 5 or 4. And he had such a happy grin.

"Suzune!" The mother said with joy as she hugged the boy. The boy was her everything.

"Mommy? Do I have a daddy?" The boy asked as he pulled away.

His mother smiled sadly "Of course you do. And he loves you very much..."

"So where is he mommy?"

* * *

"Micchi you didn't have to come to give me this memo.." Kazune said looking at a post-it note Micchi gave him.

"I know.." Micchi sighed. "I just came to meet Karin Honestly." Micchi smiled. "She did unfreeze you."

"Really Micchi?" Kazune felt irritated "I should have excepted this from you."

"Why are you keeping her away from me? I am not going to steal her" Micchi chuckled. "I just want to meet her." Micchi since he heard the name Hanazono Kazrin he was interested to meet her. Something about her name made her familiar to her, he just did know how.

Kazune sighed.

"Kazune?" A voice was heard from behind them. Karin still in her pj's looked at them both.

"Good morning Karin." Kazune said happy and failing to see Micchi's stunned expression.

"Good morning..." Karin said blushing.

"Karin this is my good friend Micchi.." Kazune said patting Micchi's back taking him out of a trace..

"How do you do?" Micchi said politely.

"I have I seen you before?" Karin said smiling, something of Micchi was very familiar. Micchi looked at Kazune awkwardly and then looked at Karin. "I believe not..." Micchi put a fake smile.

"Karin we are going to have breakfast how about you go get changed..." Kazune said breaking the silence. Karin nodded and left to change.. Leaving Kazune and Micchi alone.

"Kazune.. Remember that night.." Micchi darkly said. "You don't remember anything do you..." He asked.

"Not really I just remember I was drunk... and what I did... but no faces..." Kazune looked at Micchi confused. "Why are you bring this up?"

"Kazune... Karin is the girl you almost raped... She is the one I took to the hospital because she fainted...remember?"

* * *

"But I loved her Micchi!" said a 17 year old Kazune on the phone. As a person of high status he got everything he wanted so he sat in a high end bar drinking his little heart out. "And.. she just..." Kazune said taking a drink.

"Kazune I think you should stop drinking you mig-"

"You don't understand!" Kazune yelled."You just don't understand how I feel..." He then whispered, sadden and drunk.

"Kazune, I'll be over there." Micchi said worried. It was his first time he saw Kazune in such a state. Kazune fell in such deep depression he once even tried to commit suicide. And all just because of love. Because he love cheated on him and ran way with the guy.

Micchi was scared he would do something reckless like when one is drunk or high. So he picked his car keys a drove to the bar. And he went as fast as he could. He did love Kazune as a brother. He had been there for him when he had his moments as well. But never did he had seen Kazune in this state. Micchi always had a weird sense of danger.

So when he got there he wasn't there. Just like he feared.

"Looking for someone?" The bartender asked as she cleaned the table.

"A blonde young guy he was fairly drunk..." He said

"Oh he felt as soon as he took someone's call... I was outside when he felt though... he was walking to the left he didn't seem to go to any particular direction.. He was really drunk."

"Thank you!" He said as he ran out the place.

This high end bar was in a not so good place. Many people, like the paparazzi do not know about and so many stars and elite visit it. But this didn't make Micchi feel any better. His drunken friend was out there and the bastard can do anything stupid at this moment. And to make matters worse it was in the bad part of the city.

-/-/-

Karin walked the dark alley and felt a wrist grab her.

Karin didn't look back she was too scared too. "Hey." She felt a drunk man say. She didn't say a word and tried to shake of the grip Kazune had in her.

"Can I go..." She said after her attempt to get away failed.

"No." Kazune firmly said. His mind was not right. He felt the need to have someone from himself. He wanted to take the love from someone and destroy it just like they had done to him.

But Karin picked up all the courage she had and kicked backwards hitting Karin's leg, and as soon as she felt the Kazune loosen the grip she ran.. but her running was too slow compared to the Kazune's. And soon she was dropped and pinned down to floor. But Karin struggle to get out.

"I won't harm you..." He whispered. But Karin still didn't look at his face. She didn't want to the face of such a shameful man. Kazune ran his finger down her shoulder. And that's when Karin couldn't handle it. She pushed him down and started to run but as she got a few feet away she opened to eyes but just to faint and fall on the floor once more.

Kazune's eyes widen to see how her body fell on the floor. Kazune's heart raced as he saw he motionless body. He couldn't believe what he had done or what he tried to do. It was as if the alcohol had quickly left his system.

"Kazune!" His friend ran.

"I-I Micchi.. I.." Kazune said speechless as Micchi then just looked at Karin's body on the floor.

"What have you done?" Micchi then said running towards Karin. He checked her pluse and picked her up. He had never been such ashamed of friend. "I can image what you tried to do with this girl, this kid even." He said with such hate in his voice. "And I hope you realize Kazune, what kind of becoming a person, that I even can't cover your mistakes. I don't think a person like you needs me. I am taking this girl because she needs me not because you fucking messed up"

He said and looked at Kazune with a look he never would forget. Micchi then walked away leaving Kazune's stunned face. Kazune never had been scolded like then.

And since that day He never got rid of that guilt he felt. But mistakes had to be made for lessons to be learned

* * *

"Is she okay?" Karin heard a distance voice said.

"Yes," The doctor replied "She fainted because her blood pressure went really high causing her to suffer from a shock, but luckily we stabled her.. Do you have any clue why this happened?" The doctor asked. Karin's grip tighten but she didn't opened her eyes.

"No I just found her as I was driving by..." Micchi lied. He couldn't turn his friend against as much as he wanted too.

And that's when Karin started spilling tears as quietly as she could. Could it be that they raped her and just left her. It was the only passable answer she found.

Micchi turned to look at her and that's when Karin opened her wet eyes and looked at Micchi. Micchi would never forget the green eyes she had or how the tears fell from it.

"Your a beautiful girl and I am sure, things will go your way.." Micchi smiled trying to get mood up. But nothing could, and nothing did back then.

And leaving a broken Karin was all he really could do.

* * *

Kazune's eyes were shocked. No No No his mind screamed. And Micchi's eyes didn't show a hint of joke.

"Lets go to eat!" Karin said coming back in the room. He turn to see her and saw the smile he destroyed for many years.

* * *

End of chapter

:D Well yes this was my solid of my plot If you guessed it then yay I didn't surprised you lol.

Well if you liked it, if you have questions, **please review I also will upload faster if you do** :D Okay :D thank you :)


	9. Goodbye Happiness

Goodbye Happiness

To Be or To Pretend to Be

Chapter 9

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS THEY WERE REALLY LOVED BY ME :) haha

A/N: **Finishing off this story**, is really heartbreaking I am not one that likes the angst genre but I seem to have written one. Umm I wrote this in one shot with bad case of hiccups having my headphones on full blast enjoy what could be.. **THE FINAL CHAPTER** (I am writing this as it goes, I have ideas but they constantly change as I write.)

* * *

No sounds were heard just there only breaths. And all they saw was their refection on each others eyes.

Kazune opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. But he stopped. This might be the last time he would see Karin. He started to register Karin's appearance. Her lovely blonde hair and how it fell on her shoulder up to her chest. How her fluffy green hat made her own emerald eyes stand out, and how sad they looked at him. Kazune looked at Karin's warm lips and wished he could just kiss them one more time like he did a night not to long ago.

She was all he ever wanted and everything he couldn't have. Fate had made sure of it.

* * *

Kazune didn't know how to tell her, or if he even should. As they ate he was slient, taking in the information Micchi had told him. He didn't know life had such a game planned for him.

"Why are you so slient?" Karin asked as she saw Kazune just looking at his plate. For some reason out of now where Kazune's mood went to zero and she couldn't find the explanation why.

"So its snowing outside.." Micchi said. He wished he never told Kazune. He didn't even know why he did it. If he didn't told him he probably would be happy talking about the snow with Karin. If they were really in love he would eventually marry her, have kids and both would have never remembered of that day. But something about that life caused Micchi a gut feeling.

It just brought him memories. The girl he saved became a large part of him, but he didn't for her. He would watch Karin from distance, and he studied her fake smiles to her real ones. He saw how Karin regain her strength and became a girl so strong and independent, a trait so rare to find, Karin felt like his own hidden gem.

But he never dared to approach her. He was like her guardian angel and only watched her from distance, and from time to time. So when she disappeared from her daily life he thought she left to a place far away, but now he was closer to Karin than he would have ever imagined. Micchi looked at Karin's worried expression, did she really fall in love with Kazune he thought.

"I-" Kazune whispered. "Don't feel well." He said moving his gaze to Micchi. Secretly telling him he does not know what to do; pleading for help.

"Do you want medicine? Do you need help? Do yo-" Karin quickly said.

"No, Karin I don't want anything from you." Kazune bluntly said.

Micchi was seeing their relationship starting to fall apart right in front of him. Watching how Karin expression changed to shocked to hurt. Kazune was hurting her for no reason. Instead of him caring of his friend, he was more worried for Karin.

"That's no way to handle the situation Kazune." Micchi said dead serious. He looked at Kazune mad as Kazune looked back at him. Only they knew what they were taking about.

But he didn't know how Kazune felt. Kazune felt all he could do is push her away. He couldn't be so greedy. The guilt of being next to her was suffocating to him, so he wanted her to go. Yet, he didn't. He loved her and she, in so little time became his happiness. He was confused. He could not live a life with her and never confess it was him, the stupid bastard that hurt her. But he also could not live a life without her. If he told her, he thought, would she still take him? Would she believe him if he told her that he didn't rape her, that she fainted. All these thought he created in such little time were driving him in a total state of confusion but most importantly, a state of pain.

"I am sorry Karin, I am just, my head hurts..." Kazune apologize and looked at Karin, his eyes full of hurt and regret and he knew Karin didn't understand why.

"No, I am sorry Kazune.. I should have-"

"You did noting wrong. Nothing"

And they continued their breakfast. With Karin doubting, Micchi observing, and Kazune thinking.

* * *

Karin was overwhelmed. She didn't understand when or how did things went wrong. A couple weeks flew by and she never had felt so far way from Kazune. She loved him and he swore he loved her. So how had their relationship changed so drastically? Kazune now constantly came home late and when they spoke it was a word or too. His eyes didn't shine like when she met him. She felt like a bother to him now. She couldn't find a reason why it was happening. But Karin was strong and acted like it didn't bother her. But it did, and it was slowly killing her.

"Karin are you alright? You look rather pale.." Miyon worriedly said.

Karin kept her gaze at the garden and made no movement in the chair she was sitting. "I am fine.."

"You haven't been eating a lot lately.. are you sure? Kazune-"

"Kazune spoke of me?" She spoke with little emotion.

"Before he leaves everyday he asks me to take good care you you Karin... Did something happen between you guys?" Miyon asked for she too noticed the radical change in Kazune.

"I would like to know too." Karin quickly stood up and ran to her room, so no one would see her tears. She just didn't understand. And she was in her breaking point. But Karin came to a realization. Something in the back of her head said run, run way. She lived alone once, and she could again. So Karin wiped her tears and followed her gut instinct.

* * *

"She is gone." He hear over the phone. A sudden pain filled his chest. He could not explain it, yet he knew why. It's not that he didn't love Karin. In the past week all Kazune tried to do is find a way how to deal with Karin. He loved her so much he wanted to tell her yet not lie to her. He, himself had sleepless night. He felt the need for Karin's company but his mind forbid him to do so. So he distanced himself. But he never thought it would end up with Karin running away. It tore his heart part. "Kazune?"

"Did she tell were she was going? Did she tell you why?" Kazune said eagerly, it made him mad.

"No but she was upset. I am worried cause she wasn't looking well e-"

"I'll look for her. Call me if she goes back in the house." He said and hanged up the phone. If only Karin understood what he was going through he thought as his hand was on his forehead but soon he smashed in to the desk. He was angry, he was worried, he was sad, confused, pissed off.

"What the hell?" Micchi said as he came in the office. He heard Kazune hit his desk really hard. Everyone in the office heard it.

"Karin left. I don't no where. But I don't know what to fucking do. Is it better to let her go without a word or-"

"Your a fucking idiot!" Micchi said looking angrily at Kazune as Kazune looked at him shocked. "Your just letting her get away from you, just Himeka, you making the same pathetic mista-"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't understand."

"I heard these lines before and they were from the same bastard that's taking now!" Kazune stood up and looked like if he was ready to kill Micchi, but it was because he actually was. "Instead of being a moron you should have ran out that door when they told you she was gone! I would have. I can't believe she fell for a dick like you. I'll tell you the truth Kazune." Micchi paused and smirked, Kazune deserved this and Kazune needed to fight for what he wanted. "Since the time I saved Karin. I loved her. I looked after her Kazune. After the mess you made I cleaned it up, I kept close eye on Karin! You are no fucking man for her! If I knew from the start it was Karin you were talking about all this time I would hav-" Micchi felt a huge force hit his face and knock him to the floor. And as he opened his eyes he saw Kazune furiously above him looking down at him.

"I don't even dare to lay a finger on Karin."

"Don't worry I haven't. Your the one that should be put on shame. Your the son of the bitch she hates the most, she just doesn't know it yet. I want you to tell her, that is if you have the balls of facing your own problem." Kazune was ready to punch him one more time but he stopped himself.

"Your right. But I haven't because I love her, and I know she loves me too. You think I want to hurt her more than I already have? You think she won't be hurt when I tell her?"

"Tell her the truth and Let her go then. Its the only and quickest way to stop the pain." Micchi said as he stood up with his purple cheek and serious expression.

"Face it Kazune. You just can't have her. There is no other way around it." Micchi said but he was just affirming what Kazune already knew.

"I love her."

"And you hurt her the worst possible way."

* * *

"Karin your back!" about 12 or 15 6 to 10 year old kids said as they saw Karin. They all ran to her and gave her a group hug which was much needed. "We missed you." "We thought you left us." "With out big sister Karin it is no fun!" "Yeah its so true!"

"I love all of you guys. I would never leave you guys and I missed you guys alot too. I love playing with you monsters." She told to all of them.

"We are not monsters!" Karin giggled. How she missed been here with them. She would come here so often because the kids were her source of happiness. They never fail to cheer her up.

"Karin?" The monk in charge of the orphanage asked.

"Hiya, I am back!" She said with a grin.

"Oh, Karin how have you been missed around here!" The monk said with joy. "The kids would ask for you constantly!"

"I am sorry I haven't been coming like I used to I guess-"

"No your doing us a favor! We must thank you. Because of you these kids are now doing better, we are getting more funding after your little milk incident.. Although stealing is bad and I was disappointed, people started to give us a lot more money then before."

"Thats great!" Karin smiled, yet her mind then drifted to Kazune. Because of Kazune she was out of that jail.

"Karin! Its play with the snow!" A little girl said pulling her sleeve as she was followed by the rest of the group. "Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee!"

Karin laughed "Sure, Monsters."

"Heeyyyy" The kids said in unison.

* * *

"Karin would come here when she was sad." Micchi said as he parked his car in front of a church. "For a long time, the kids in this orphanage were her only source of happiness."

Kazune look intensely at the small poor church. "Do you think she is here?" He said, no emotion what so ever. His heart was rapidly beating, it was scared, scared of what could and will happen. Even if if was good, or bad.

"I know she is here."

"If you know Karin so much why didn't you chase after her?" Kazune said with his tone rising. His best friend and become his rival in matter of hours but he never knew they were rivals long before.

"Because, Karin always was so innocent." Micchi said. "I couldn't find my self to taint it or change it. I always wanted Karin to stay the same." Micchi griped even harder his steering wheel "Karin always looked the brightest when she was with those kids, I didn't what to change that."

Kazune took off his seat bell and left the damn car. He could take it. Another man loving Karin. He couldn't contain the hatred building up for Micchi. As much as he didn't want to, he was.

"Tag your it!" Kazune heard kids yell and giggle from a distance. Kazune walked into the church's patio where he heard the kids. And He saw Karin smiling and laughing, so beautiful and carefree. And he felt as if the snow just made her beauty shine more. He understood what Micchi was saying. He never had seen Karin so happy and beautiful since that moment.

"Karin who is he?" A kid said pointing at Kazune. Karin looked up and turned to see Kazune looking at her with such sad eyes.

"Kazune?" Karin said as she walked closer to Kazune and that's when she saw Kazune run up to her and hug her. He was hugging her like if it was the last time he would see her.

"Karin, you don't know how much I worried. Fool, I love you Karin." He said hugging her tightly.

"I thought you hated me, you been ignoring me-" Karin said sadly as her tears started to rise.

"Kids come in! the hot chocolate is ready." The monk said as he tried to give Karin and Kazune privacy he felt was needed for them. So all the kids ran inside, leaving Kazune and Karin in the falling snow.

"I love you. That's why. I was stupid I should have treasured every moment I saw you or was with you I am sorry." Kazune said tightening his grip.

"Kazune I love you too." Karin said as she hugged back. Kazune closed his eyes. He wanted this. He wanted Karin. He always had wanted this. Not even with Himeka had he fallen is such love. He soaked it all in all the feeling he felt in that moment with Karin. But he knew he was not for her. Not after the past they shared. So he let hell lose.

"I don't deserve your love." Kazune said as he let go of Karin and looked down as Karin just started at him.

"Your the kindest person I know..."

"I am not, Karin." He said in a tone Karin never had heard from him.

"What do you mean Kazune?" Karin asked as Kazune looked at the ground. He didn't know if he had the courage to tell her in the eye.

"There are stuff you don't know about me." He simply said and he dared not to look up. "If you want to be with me or if I want to be with you I have to tell you this. You told me your darkest secret but, I am more shameful of mine. Even more that it has to do with you." He felt Karin's piercing gaze. "Honestly, I never remembered you I just remember how you ran and fainted but I never saw your face, the only one that did see it was Micchi, who came to get you in time before I did anything stupid, but by that time I was completely realizing what I tried to do..."

"Kazune what are you talking about, you are making no sense." Karin said. She had no absolute no clue what he was saying.

"I was drunk back then and it was because my ex-girlfriend cheated on me and left me for an other guy, I wanted to hurt someone like they hurt me."

"Kazune I understand everyone is like that when th-"

"I tried to rape you Karin."

He said raising his head and looking at Karin's shocked, paled face. "I didn't though, you weren't raped that night but you were about to. I didn't know it was you until Micchi told me not to long ago. The guy that saved you... Saved you from me once more." He looked at Karin's eyes "I love you though. You are the woman I have most loved. I made that horrible mistake but I regretted and I tried to make it up with changing my career and everything. I might had made that mistake but I love-"

"Stop."

Karin looked at with just sad, painful eyes. Small snowflakes fell on their motionless body. No sounds were heard just there only breaths.

And all they saw was their refection on each others eyes. Kazune opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. But he stopped. This might be the last time he would see Karin. He started to register Karin's appearance. Her lovely blonde hair and how it fell on her shoulder, up to her chest. How her fluffy green hat made her own emerald eyes stand out, and how sad they looked at him. Kazune looked at Karin's warm lips and wished he could just kiss them again like he did a night not to long ago. She was all he ever wanted and everything he couldn't have. Fate had made sure of it. Karin tighten her grip and spoke words that would change Kazune's life and hers as well.

"You tried to rape me? you damaged me and now you are sorry?" Karin said as tears were starting to form "...I am better off with out you, I loved you... I don't know how to react. All I can say is your not who I thought you were, I thought you cared for me but it was you... it was you that..the only one one I have ever..."

Karin's knees weaken. There was so much she could handle, she fell to the floor cause Kazune to react an go to her side. "Kar-"

"Don't touch me!" Karin let her tears out. " Go! Leave!"

"Karin I regret what I tried to do but now I-"

"Please leave me! I can't see you! It hurts me.." Karin cried. "Its better we don't see each other...go."

"But I-"

"Its the only thing I want and ask for you... Please leave and never come back." Kazune stood up "I understand, but I'll never stop loving you. I regretted what I did and I have tried to make up for it, but I guess that's not enough right? That I have lived these past 3 years with a enormous guilt" Kazune said hurt. "Don't worry I will no longer bother you." And those were his final words for her. Karin felt her heart breaking as she heard his steps distance from her leaving her in a cold empty winter snow fall. And she was unable to see Kazune crying as well.

"I can't..." Karin cried in the cold snow. Her first love betrayed her yet she yearned for him. She wanted to call him back, and hug him, kiss him, forgive him. But her memories of her past, her younger self couldn't do it. So all Karin did was cry as her heart fell into pieces.

* * *

**Next Chapter is the Final**, probably will be up before the year ends :) Have a Happy Christmas eve and Christmas.


	10. One More Time, One More Chance

To Be or To Pretend to Be.

Final Chapter

A/N: The chapter is based on my favorite song **One More Time, One More Chance by Masayoshi Yamazaki**. Its a very slow soothing sad song, but it has the emotions I wanted this chapter to have.

So if you are reading and listening music to this chapter you should **listen** to **One More Time, One More Chance... on repeat** lol:)

Pardon for errors

* * *

In a dark, cold, lonely room. A man weeped, weeped for his shattered heart. He wanted to scream, but all he could do is drown in his sadness

_kore ijyou nani wo ushinaeba kokoro wa yurusareru no (What must i lose to be forgiven?)_

_dore hodo no itaminaraba mou ichido kimi ni aeru (How much pain must i endure if i want to meet you?)_

* * *

After the winter snow vanished, the Cherry blossoms were in full bloom.

Karin sat on an old wooden bench under a great cherry tree. Reading book as petals fell unto the spring floor.

It was her first month in a distant town but she loved it already. It was quiet, peaceful and in the county side. But most importantly it was a perfect place to raise her expecting child.

She was entering in the middle of her fourth month of pregnacy and she felt this was the town her baby would grow up in. She grew fond of the life growing in her and that love made Karin bloom from a girl to a woman. Although she was fairly young she knew there would be a lot of hardships by keeping the child but she would never get rid of her child. From the moment she knew she was pregnant, her child was her center of her universe.

And as she looked at the cherry blossoms blooming she knew her child would like them as much as she does. But she soon felt a tear fall down her cheek.

In random instances as she thought, Kazune would appear in the back of her mind. All the things he did, all the joys and pains he gave her, how his eyes looked at her and only her, all the smiles he showed at her, would all flash in Karin's mind, paining her weak heart. And little things here and there often made Karin think about Kazune as well. But what hurt her the most was that she was carrying his child, a reason why she would never be able to forget him. He would always be in her mind, after all he did. The experiences and memories they had would never leave her mind.

And as she looked at the cherry blossoms she wondered if he would like them too.

"Karin!" A voice said from afar.

"Coming." She said as she closed her book, stood up and started walking to the distance figure with a smile.

Leaving Kazune's memory behind.

_One more chance kioku ni ashi wo torarete (One more chance tripped by memories)_

_One more chance tsugi no basho wo erabenai (One more chance we cannot choose our next place)_

_

* * *

_For a while, Work and house were the only things Kazune's life revolved around. He tried to forget her. But soon his life had become a empty stage were all he thought about was what Karin did and where Karin was. His mind was plagued with Karin. He did not think anything else. Not since that last time he saw her when they parted. He did not chase her, he did not look for her.

But he had become a living corpse. Every smile was forced, every laugh was planned. His face always had sadden frown. He would constantly wake up calling for Karin's name, looking for her figure when no one was there. He would have illusions where he saw Karin from afar but she quickly vanished. He needed her. But he knew she didn't need him.

Soon he fell in a deeper hole. He quit his job, he couldn't deal with it anymore. He resorted back to alcoholism and nicotine to help his broken heart. He would take constant walks just to find a piece of her, a memory, a smile, anything that made him remember her more vividly. He started to look for her everywhere, even though he knew she wouldn't be there. He felt and knew a piece of him was missing.

He knew it was the sane part of him that Karin took.

_itsudemo sagashiteiruyo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo (I'm always searching everywhere for your figure)_

_mukai no HOOMU rojiura no mado (Our meeting platform, the back alley window)_

_konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai noni (Even though i know you won't be there)_

* * *

Micchi tried to help Kazune. He looked for Karin endlessly but she vanished like thin air. And he never located her. He gave up on her from the moment he saw her but he knew Kazune didn't.

Micchi saw how his friend slowly was killing himself by smoking and drinking daily and as much as he tried to get him to stop he couldn't. No one could. And Micchi felt horrible he couldn't do anything for him. And he felt even worse that because of his selfishness and jealously Kazune was the way he was. But everyday he would still go to his house and try to put some sense into him although it gave no hope.

A person couldn't be helped if they didn't want to.

* * *

"Jin! Help!" Karin screamed at her friend. She had met him ever since she came into the town. He was the one who help her settle and meet the other locals. And soon he became her precious friend. Every evening they had dinner together, and played or watched tv. Every weekend they would go to the park that Karin loved very much. Karin never thought she would ever make friends with a man again, but Jin proved her wrong. And she was very grateful for him. And more in moments like now.

"Karin? Whats wrong!" He said as he ran into the kitchen room and saw Karin clenching the kichen counter with pain.

"My water broke."

* * *

"I have a feeling about today." Kazune said as Micchi and him dined at a restaurant.

"What do mean?"

"I don't know, but something is happening today." He said as looked out of the window "I don't if it is good or bad but something important is happening and I don't know what it is."

"Kazune that is nonsense, and here I thought you were actually getting better."

"I will never get better, not when Karin isn't here."

"Could you stop looking out the window Karin isn't there." Micchi said and as soon as he said that Kazune turned to see him.

"You never experienced the love that I did. You give them your all and they leave you with noting, their selfishness to their pride distances them from you. So all you feel is an empty space, a part of life is missing."

"But you got to let go Kazune. Its been more than half a year. You can't base your life on memories, if she wanted you back she would have already come back."

"No she wouldn't because she is stubborn like that. I'll find her one day." He said as he stood up and walk out of the place. Maybe today was the day he found Karin again.

_One more time kisetsu yo utsurowanaide (One more time, season please don't change)_

_One more time fuzakeatta jikan yo (One more time, to the time when we were having fun)_

* * *

"Karin, Push" The doctor advised as the baby was coming out.

"Ahh!" She pushed as she tighten her grip on Jin's hand. She had been in labor for six hours and the contractions got just more painful by the hour, and the hospital was a 4 hour drive. But the baby was about to be born. And that's all that mattered for Karin. She just wanted a healthy baby born.

"Harder!"

* * *

"Where do you want to go sir?" The taxi said as Kazune got into the car.

"Any distant bar." he said eyes fixed on the window, searching.

* * *

As Karin gave her finally push the room became silent, and soon the room was filled with the cries of the new born.

"Its a boy!" the doctor said as he gave the baby to the nurse so she could clean it up. "Congratulations!"

Karin smiled and looked at Jin "It's a boy, my baby is a boy." Her happiness was just overwhelming and in that moment she even started to cry tears of joy. She finally had her baby.

"Here," The nurse said as she gave the baby to Karin, cleaned and wrapped around a blue blanket, already sleeping.

Karin looked at her baby in arms amazed and pulled him closer "You look just like your father, Suzune." She said as she whispered to her baby, with tears falling from her face. She then kissed his forehead and said "And I am sure he very much loves you just like I do."

_kiseki ga moshimo okoru nara ima sugu kimi ni misetai (If there is a miracle, i want to show you it right now)_

_atarashii asa kore kara no boku (The new morning, the new me)_

_ienakatta "suki" to iu kotoba mo (Even the word "love" that i couldn't say to you)_

* * *

Micchi's phone rang from a strange number. He looked at the number confused but he still answered it.

"Hello?" He said

"Hello are you by any chance Nishikiori Michiru." A fairly young woman said.

"Yes why?" He said getting a strange feeling about the call.

"Your friend, Kujyou Kazune has been hurt in a accident sir."

"What?" Micchi said shocked. "What did that happen? How is he?"

"We have stabilized him but the impact was fairly strong, he got lucky he got out there alive."

"Where is he?"

"We are located 4 hours from Kujyou's registered address"

* * *

"Can I see my baby now?" Karin asked Jin as he sat in the chair.

"You asked me that 6 mins ago I am pretty sure they are still doing his check up." He said and soon laughed as he saw Karin pout. "Hey, Karin listen." He then said in a serious tone. Karin looked at him with her undivided attention. "I have only known you for about 5 months but, I want to father your child.." He said as Karin's face went to shocked.

"Jin you don't have too-"

"He needs a father Karin, just like he needs a mother. I will treat him like my own child, I will love both of you guys unconditionally." He then walked to Karin's bed side, stood up on one one knee and soon took out a ring out his pocket. "I was planing to do this earlier but, who knew you would have Suzune" He told with a foolishly grinned as Karin was still very surprised.

"I don't know what to say, you been so kind to me but I-"

"Karin, I love you, I protect you better than no one else, I know this is a big step, for the both of us. But I promise a life of no harm for you and Suzune."

"Jin this is a big step, I can't marry you. Though I know you will be a fine father." She said and soon saw Jin's sad expression. "I want to take things slow.." She continued "Let's date first." She smiled as well as Jin did.

Karin was moving on with her life. And in the instant Kazune was no where near her mind.

_sabishisa magirasu dake nara dare demo ii hazu na noni (If only to divert sadness, anyone will do)_

_

* * *

_"I am looking for Kujyou." Micchi said as soon as he walked in the front desk. He rushed to the hospital he couldn't believe Kazune made it this far from the city.

"The baby or the-"

"The man." Micchi quickly said. "He was in a-"

"Car crash. I know he is in room, 347, gladly he is stabilized but he still hasn't woken up, so we still don't know if there has been internal damages with his brian. But we believe he should have no complications."

"Okay thank you. Micchi said and soon rushed to the room. Passing the maternal rooms.

"Kazune..." He whispered as Kazune's saw his forehead bandaged. It seemed he had taken the biggest hit in the head.

Micchi sat in the bedside chair to see when he would wake up. And he waited but Kazune soon did.

"Kazune!" Micchi quickly said as Kazune opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" Kazune said as he tried to sit up.

"At the hospital you were in a car crash, I had to drive 4 hours to get here. I was so worried." He said. Kazune grinned.

"Sorry I am stupid." He said. "I always have to get in a mess so I can get my common sense back." He said. Kazune was different. He wasn't the same depressed guy. Micchi thought he woke up back to the happy person. "Sorry, but I had a dream..." Kazune said weakly smiling. "It was with Karin, she looked happy, in some different city, walking to meet a different person, not me. I am not in her life anymore." He sadly said "Its been 9 months. But it made me realize if she is moving on, I should too..." Kazune smiled "But I'll always still look for her."

"I am glad you are starting to realize it Kazune."

"Yeah I am.." He said smiling but shedding his last tears for Karin.

_negai ga moshimo kanau nara imasugu kimi no moto e (If my wish is granted, i will be by your side)_

_dekinai koto wa mou nani mo na (i there's nothing i can't do)_

_subete kakete dakishimete miseru yo (i will risk everything to embrace you)_

* * *

Micchi walked down the hall as Kazune was getting his final check up, for today they would leave. But something caught Micchi's eye, and it was the babies that could be see through a window. He smiled as he saw 20 babies or so. But one babies name caught his eye. _Kujyou Suzune _He saw the name card say, but what was more amazing was the resemblance the baby had to Kazune, although he was sleeping he had Kazune's face.

"Cute babies, huh?" Jin said as he stood next to Micchi, while they looked at the same baby unknowingly.

"Yeah they are." Micchi said contemplating a possibility.

"I am the father of one." Jin said proudly, No matter what, Jin had decided that he would be Suzune's father if anyone asked, Suzune was his child, even if he bore the last name of his real father.

"Really, congrats." Micchi then said finally turning to see Jin. "Which one is yours?" He asked.

"The one with the name Suzune, Suzune Kujyou." He proudly stated. But it wasn't enough to break Micchi interest on the baby because Jin looked nothing like it.

"Micchi!" Kazune said across the hallway. Kazune changed into his clothes and walk toward Micchi. "I guess I can go home now." He looked at Micchi but then switched his gaze to Jin, who looked at him like he had seen a ghost. "Hi I am Kujyou, Kazune. He introduced himself."

"Jin." Jin simply said.

"Well we will get going," Micchi said politely, yet his instinct was telling him to ask for the mother's name. "Nice meeting you. Jin." He said as he and Kazune started to walk toward the front desk to check out.

And as they left Kazune left behind, the woman he once loved, and the baby he yet has met.

* * *

"Hey Karin.." Jin said as he saw Karin carry her baby in her arms. "Does the real father of the baby know that you gave birth?" Jin asked in hopes to find the name of the father. If the guy he met earlier could be the father of Karin's child.

"Kazune doesn't know anything, although any one that knows him can see how alike they look, I don't want him to know yet, although one day I am sure we will meet again since I have our child... But for now, I just want Suzune for myself." She said as she kissed her baby's forehead. And Jin looked sadden, that guy was the father. But he would never tell her about their encounter.

Some things are better unsaid than said.

"I will be a better father than his real one." Jin said and Karin smiled at him weakly

"I hope you are." She said but still she knew no one could replace him.

And as Karin looked at her baby.

And Jin made a vow to her.

And as Micchi and Kazune were in a car driving back to the city.

Life was moving on.

* * *

_I always end up searching everywhere for your smile (itsudemo sagashiteshimau dokka ni kimi no egao wo)_

_At the express train railroad crossing (kyuukou machi no fumikiri atari)_

_Even though i know you won't be there (konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai noni)_

_If i could repeat my life, i would be by your side forever (inochi ga kurikaesu naraba nandomo kimi no moto e _

_I there is nothing else i want (hoshii mono nado mou nani mo nai)_

_Besides you, my important person (kimi no hoka ni taisetsu na mono nado)_

_

* * *

_

Well Folks That Indeed was **the end**. It sad, and it leaves me with an empty feeling but that was how I wanted to end it. How I made Karin, I think it would be impossible for her to just take back Kazune so easily. They both need to grow up and toward the end they really start to realized the can't always have. They have to adapt to the choices they made.

**But this ending is also good because it ends the story but it gives me the possibility to maybe write a sequel in the future.**

If you have any questions comments and concerns, and if they can be answered I will answered them :D

Please Review and Thank you :)


	11. Epilogue

_Epilogue

* * *

_

"Do you have your homework?"

"Yes Mommy." Said a little boy about age 5.

"Lunch?"

"Yes."

"Kiss from your mommy?" Karin then said kissing the boy on the cheek.

"Mommy I am big now!" Suzune said wiping his cheek with his little hand.

"Fine fine." Karin said smiling. "You have to go to school now." Karin said. The town was fairly small and the school was not far either, it was a 10 min walk.

"Okay, bye mommy." Suzune said as he got going. He was really happy for today was the day he would go out to find his dad. Leaving his mom behind.

* * *

A/N: A little tiny Epilogue to tell you guys, I am not mean to end the story like that hahahaha I am actually working on the sequel which will be posted after I finish my other story. So this is a story of Kazune's and Karin's past so the next story is their reunion and such, and it will be much more happy, I promise, it should not be depressing as this one :) Until next time :)


End file.
